Subarashii
Subarashii 'is the Swordsman/Captain/Musician of Jester Pirates. Subarashii is a young man from the South Blue. He was raised on Flashy Island. It is unknown where was born. Unknowing to anybody else he is related to someone really big in the One Piece world. People call him ''The Jester. Appearance Combed-back green hair.With a sinister smile and sleepy eyes. He is always wearing suits, mainly in dark colours like purple and an almost swamp like dark green.When he younger.He almost dress up like a mime but without make-up. Personality A very wacky character.Love dark humour.He never seems serious, even in a fight. But once angry it's like a ticking bomb.Finishing with a blast.Never be offended of what people call him.He never cares what people thinks about him but when women start talking about his looks he starts to be insecure even though they might be praising him.The only thing that he wants is people to remember his name.Even though he don't mind if someone insult him.He will get angry when someone insults his friends.Especially his love ones. So far we have seen him carve jester's hat into his defeated enemy right biceps. But he is also a forgetful person and he sometimes forgets to do it, which leads to a gag where he only remembers it after he already left the building or the island or very far away from the fight depending where he fights.Being raised by a Carny Women and 3 other older women he was taught to never hurt a lady. And was told to always ready to sacrifice for a lady. Relationships Friends He made friends at Flashy Island and leaving at 16.He have made a few companion along the way and enemies.This are the more prominent ones. Buggy Subarashii always sees Buggy as his brother.He met Buggy when he was 8 at Flashy.Buggy at that point was searching for a crew.Though Buggy sends muggy ball to run away from Subarashii.He always vow to search for his "brother" so to show how he have become strong since.There is a picture that look like a younger buggy and him.Subarashii keep this picture in his right suit pocket. Mrs.HairyArms and The 3 old hag Mrs.HairyArms raise Subarashii for 12 years.She and the 3 old hag teaches him alot of things.Though Subarashii learn swordmanship from someone else.The 3 old hag is the one that teaches him how to hold a sword and basic swordmanship.Mrs.HairyArms as a carny have an acrobatics ability that is actually the same with Marines/CP9 rokushiki moves but none of the villagers know about.She teaches Subarashii genpou,soru,tekkai and rankyaku. ???(sensei) He teaches him the two swordstyle.Nothing is known about him except that he is now one of the known Swordsman in grandline and new world.He left Subarashii to continue his journey and meet his captain.On his last day with Subarashii,he sparred with Subarashii for the last time.After he defeat Subarashii he challenge Subarashii to go out from Flashy island and meet him in the sea to have a fight between a teacher and a student. Jewelry Bonney He met her in a food eating competition.Jewelry Bonney looses to Subarashii.Bonney insulted him after the loss but she got annoyed as Subarashii just laugh off her insult.They later become friends when Bonney finds Subarashii funny and entertaining.He was on her ship for a while until they're half way through the grandline.He was the entertainer and musician for Bonney Pirates during his time at her ship. Ajax Subarashii make friends with Helmet"the night"Ajax during his time at Glowing Island.Ajax,his crew and subarashii stole their sacred treasure.Thus a war between Night Pirate and the Kingdom of Star. Enemies As a pirate.He had already make enemies with the Marines and the World Government.Since he hated that his friends are insulted or hurt he had make enemies with those who does. Daz Bones During his operation as an assasin.Daz Bones have travel to South Blue to kill and have Mrs.HairyArms bounty.Since Subarashii care so much about his foster mother and he belive he is already a man at 12 years old.So as a responsibility of a man to take care of his family he take on Daz Bones.Only to loose.He vow to defeat Daz Bones when he is old enough.Daz Bones though think is a watse of time now to catch Mrs.HairyArms since she need a 12 years old child to protect her. Killer On one of his journey towards the grandline he met Killer.Killer insulted Jewelry Bonney.They fought to a draw.He is somewhat a rival to Subarashii.As both vow to fight again. Abilities and Powers He seems to be a proficient swordsman who uses two swords. He claims his only three defeats came when he was 12, one and the hand of Buggy who he claims is his brother. The second one by Daz Bones, And his third by his sensei who he claims has become a very widely known pirate. Physical Strength He have seen to have super-human strength.Though he learn the 4 rokushiki as Carnival tricks.Eg.To cut watermelons with a kick,canon ball hit the stomach without feeling anything and to jump in mid air.He was able to use it in the battle to Mrs HairyArms suprise.Since then he has use his knowledge in Soru,Genpou,Rankyaku and Tekkai in his fight. Weapons He hold two katana which was given from his sensei.One is call Black Swan and 5 frogs Jumping Devil Fruit - Haki He isn't known to have haki but have seen to know something before hand.He seems to have kenboshoku haki. History Growing up in Flashy Island.He was the only male carny in Mrs HairyArms Carnival gang.He learn Rokushiki from his time with the Carnival Gang.Even though Mrs HairyArms operates a Carnival in the village.She seems to have side business.Since most of her carny are capable fighters even the 3 old hag.Rita,Sable and Trish which was a proficient swordswoman.Her side business are to collect protection money from the villages,counterfeit goods and stealing from tourist that visits her Carnival.Subarashii was always the one who do all this dirty jobs for Mrs HairyArms.He met Buggy at age 11 years old.He did't know of his pass from when his born till his 4.Only to have a baby picture of him with a younger Buggy.Is it really Buggy is unknown as Buggy denied that they are brothers.Subarashii was following Buggy around the island when Buggy and his crew were looking for more shipmates.Cabaji is the one who tell Buggy that there are capable fighters at Flashy Island and it suited Buggy theme too since the strongest fighters are the Carny.Since Subarashii iritates Buggy so much as he claim Buggy is his brother.Buggy decided to leave the island without any new shipmates.He left Flashy Island with an inspired yound Subarashii.He thinks Buggy is so strong as his tekkai did't work on Buggy's Muggy Balls.Which leaves him wanting to train even more and become a pirate himself. ??Sensei?? Before he met Buggy.3 old hag sends Subarashii to learn the way of two sword style.He teaches him so well that Subarashii master two sword style in 5 years.The only thing is he is still too young to be a menace with his two sword style. '''Daz Bones Mission. During a show.When Mrs HairyArms impressing the audience with her rokushiki.She took a volunteer from the crowd.Unknown to her the volunteer was Daz Bones.He was hired from someone from Flashy Island to kill Mrs HairyArms.Daz Bones only agree to it cause Mrs HairyArms have the bounty of 22 000 000.As she was getting ready to blocked Daz Bones punch with her tekkai as a demostration that she could hold of any punch from anyone.Daz Bones uses Spar Claw and make Mrs HairyArms bleed.Subarashii was shocked due to fact that in his 8 years living with Mrs HairyArms she never bleed and her tekkai always work.Out of anger Subarashii soru towards Daz Bones and uses rankyaku but blocked by Daz Bones.He challenge Daz Bones to a duel.Subarashii was outmatched and the duel only last about 6 mins.Daz Bones leave without assasinating Mrs.HairyArms.He even said that Mrs.HairyArms bounty was fake which make Subarashii angry.He try to slice Daz Bones with his last strength but was stop by Daz Bones easily.Daz Bones told him not to watse time with the circus freaks as he sees Subarashii with a potential to grow very strong.Thus telling Subarashii that he will have the chance to have his revenge. 'Sensei leaving' Subarashii sensei leaves Subarashii few months after Subarashii was defeated at the hands of Daz Bones.After helping Subarashii to recover.He tell Subarashii that the only way for him to become stronger is to go out from the island.Leave Flash island.He tell Subarashii that he will spar with him for the last time to tell all of Subarashii's mistakes.After telling him his mistakes.He tell Subarashii the only way for you to be known and know your true strength is to go out from the comfort zone and push yourself so hard that you feels death is near. His Depature 4 years since his sensei leaves Flashy Island.He went on to his own adventure.He had a simple raft and a pirate flag.A skull wearing a jester hat.the 3 bells that usually at the end of a jester's hat is replace with a frowning smiley.a smiling smiley and a cheeky smiley. 'Eating Competition.' After leaving Flashy Island he went to Puerto Gallarta.He felt hungry after hours in the island.He decided to join an eating competition with is held annually in Puerto Gallarta.Since he is able to eat for free if he wins.He is so confident that he is able to win since he knows life return.Which again thought by the Carnies.He went to the final of the Eating Competition where he met Jewelry Bonney.Who to his suprise is as gluton as he is.They face off in the eating competition.Subarashii won the eating competition after he start eating burgers which makes his hair changes shape.Jewelry Bonney could't stand his funny hair and laugh her ass off that she could't eat anymore. 'Bonney lies over the ocean' Bonney who never feel defeated.Even though it's just an eating competition she got so angry that she insulted and even challenge Subarashii to fight her.Subarashii ofcourse refuses.Bonney getting so mad.She insulted Subarashii looks.He feels so insecure that he runs away crying and telling how,he always wants to marry and have kids but if he is ungly how could he marry.That make Bonney laughs hysterically.She then tell him off that he is not bad looking.He stops then and there when he heard what Bonney says.He spent his time at Bonney's ship soon afterwards.Out of sudden when they were playing card games in Bonney ship.Marines start to attack them.The only way to escape the marine is to move away from the island.Bonney decided to dock out.He knows that there's no way escaping the Marines swimming in the sea he decided to follow Bonney until the next island.After escaping the marines.They reach the next island.They went to a bar to held a mini own eating competition between each other.While they ate.Some Pirates came and crash their party.The pirates insulted them.Start to pick a fight with them which eventually they fought with the pirates.Impressed by Subarashii moves.Bonney offer him a part in her ship.They went to terrorize other pirates,marines and islands.At their 3rd island in grandline.They got to an island which is a holiday island for marines.Thinking they were at a normal island.They started to bully some marines on the island.Stealing their goods,cloths and weapons.To their suprise.A lot of marine were there.Kaizerhige who was at that island decided to capture them. They ran away.While trying to escape a lot of marines massacred by Subarashii.Alot of them have the jester hat carve by subarashii with his sword on their right arm.That's when they receive their first bounty together and second bounty each.Subarashii bounty was the highest among them at that moment of time which was 58 000 000 beli.Bonney could't stand that her first-mate and musician have a higher bounty asked Subarashii to leave her ship and become a friendly rival instead.He left the Bonney pirates at the next island they went. 'The night full of stars'. After leaving Bonney Pirates.He went to the island town just strolling around.He soon over heard other pirate talking about a treasure piece that can be found in Glowing Island.Which is to the South of the island he was at.He then raid a pirate ship.Get hold of the ship and have their navigator and helmsmann to steer and navigate his way to Glowing Island.Upon reaching Glowing Island.He kills the navigator and free the helmsman but receive the jester scar on his right biceps.He then wonders of the island searching for local who knows about the treasure piece.He reaches the bar to found a pirate crew partying.As if he knows them.He join for a free feast.Subarashii who was wearing a double breasted suit at that time leave an impression that he is a marine and makes all the pirates surrounds him.The pirates captain Helmet "the night" Ajax.He a blind man could't see Subarashii make friends with him.After seeing Subarashii not making a move to capture their captain.They continue the party.Ajax asked Subarashii why is he here,to Ajax suprise he too was looking for the treasure piece.They party all night after that.They found the treasure without much effort because Ajax had ate the mata-mata no mi.The mata-mata no mi which allows the user to have 5 visions.A night vision,X-ray vision,radio-active beam vision,Thermavision and zoom vision(which only allow him to see far and not his normal eyesight)They found out that the treasure piece is actually what gives the island the name glowing island.It's a rare gemstone which could absord moon and star lights that will give the island natural light without lamps and from further away sailors,marines or pirates could see the island without any lighthouses.That's when they were being chase by the Stars Kingdom Army.The battle was so in tense that the king decided to asked marines for help.The marines soon came and help Stars Kingdom.Ajax doesn't want his pirating career to end decided to give back the treasure though their treasure was at Stars Kingdom helm, they were still being haunt by the marines.They decided to split up.They split their loot too.Ajax gives the rare gemstone back but not their golds and other valuble stuff,split their loot and split their ways.Vow to meet again sometime in the new world or better Raftel.Subarashii only way out of the island is to steal a ship decided to steal a marine ship.He almost kill everyone in the ship and threw them out from the ship.After that incident he had his bounty raised again to 88 888 000 beli. 'Sabaody Archipelogo' He was at the Sabaody at the same time as the eleven supernovas.Since he is 11 112 000 short of 100 million beli he is not talk about as much.Over at Saboady he was shocked to see Bonney Pirates and Kid Pirates at Saboady at the same time.He have thought to join Bonney again but decided not to and have a re-match with Killer. He decided not to do both as he doesn't want attention.He like the supernovas watches whitebeard war.He is keen to go to new world but upon seeing Luffy he decided to stay a while longer as he thought he have a better time to havoc when luffy is in new world.Luffy will attract the attention from the world government,which will allow Subarashii to have lesser attention. 'New world' 'The sensei' Quotes *"There is nothing else i can teach you.You're left to teach it to yourself"His sensei to Subarashii *"Brother,i know you're ashamed of me cause iam not strong like you.but one day.ONE DAY!i shall surpass you!"to buggy *"You're as blood thirsty as iam"said killer "haha.No no.Iam no vampire,i don't drink blood"replied Subarashii *"Why should i fight you?You're a girl.I can even die for you but not fight you.NO!not even a slap."subarashii to bonney * "You got guts kid.Well why not fight again when you're old enough.You have skills but no will!"Daz bones to Subarashii * "I can be blind but still know you're a good person and a great fighter"Ajax Trivia *He almost has the same theme as Buggy. Buggy the clown and Subarashii the jester. A jester was almost an equivalent to medievel clown. He is inspired by Batman's very own villain, The Joker. Thus the purple suit and green hair. Their personality is almost alike but Subarashii is more light hearted. Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Musician Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Man Category:Man Category:Captain